Meet You There
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY. R&R. Not saying much,song by. Busted


**AN: Short Little Liley Tid-bit, inspireded by 7roleplay11's youtube video, I just put it in one-shot form. **

**ITALICS ARE SONG LYRICS, REGULAR IS WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW, BOLD ARE FLASHBACKS.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Busted, or Hannah Montana.**

Lilly gulped as she walked on stage, and looked around the audience. She was at her mom's fundraiser for the school, and had somehow been talked into singing a song she wrote.

"Well, my mom kinda made me come tonight" Lilly said into the microphone, and a few kids laughed, and that's when Lilly spotted her, sitting in the back row.

"Umm...yeah, anyway, I wrote this song, cause, well plainly cause I messed up big time, which was completely my own stupid judgement, and I guess I just wanted you to know I'm sorry for all the stupid things I said that day" Lilly said, and Miley's face lit up a little.

"It's called Meet You There" Lilly said, and began to sing lightly, going along with the guitar being played by her older brother Adam in the background.

_I'm waiting  
For the perfect time to call you back  
Cos' I remember saying  
Don't wanna know the truth  
Can't handle that _

**Lilly's phone rang, and she rushed to get to it, only to throw it back down on the pillow where it had been before.**

**"Miley?" Adam asked, smirking at her, and Lilly nodded.**

**"I'm just waiting for the right time, I'll call her back soon" she mumbled, and Adam just shook his head, walking up stairs.**__

And I try to (and I try to)  
Just forget you (just forget you)  
But don't know how  
If only I knew 

**"Why me, why me, why me, why ME!" Lilly yelled, as she plopped down on her couch, and Oliver followed closley behind.**

**"Thanks for picking me up" she mumbled, and Oliver nodded his head.**

**"My mom would do anything for you, what happened anyway, I thought you really liked this guy, Greg?" Oliver asked, frowning.**

**"I had a great time, and I couldn't enjoy any of it, and I know that doesn't make sense, shut up, but I couldn't get Miley out of my head" Lilly yelled, and Oliver frowned again.**

**"Talk to her" he stated, and Lilly shook her head.**

**"I'm trying to forget her" she mumbled, leaving Oliver on the couch and walking upstairs.**__

It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?  
Maybe I could meet you there

Yeah  
I'm sorry  
If I slagged you down, I meant no harm  
When I heard the stories  
Said things I didn't mean  
Should have stayed calm 

**"I heard it at school, why would you do this?!" Lilly yelled, pointing a finger at Miley's chest, and the other girl sighed.**

**"I didn't kiss Jake Ryan, I will never kiss Jake Ryan, I have no urge to kiss Jake Ryan" Miley yelled, and Lilly frowned.**

**"Stop lying!" she yelled, and Miley's jaw dropped.**

**"I'm not lying, don't accuse me of anything, you don't know what your talking about" Miley yelled.**

**"Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about, your cheating on my with Jake Ryan, and your yelling at me!" Lilly yelled, and Miley frowned.**

**"Get out!" she yelled, and Lilly looked shocked.**

**"W-what?" she asked, frowning still, only now it was turning into an angry scowl.**

**"LEAVE" Miley yelled, and Lilly stormed out.**__

Sadly  
Got angry  
And it breaks my heart  
You're so mad at me 

**"She's too mad at me Oliver, she'll never talk to me again" Lilly groaned, falling back onto her pillow.**

**"Yes she will, give her a chance to cool off, she'll be fine, you'll be find, you'll both be fine" Oliver assured her, and Lilly frowned.**

**Being in love sucked.**__

It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?  
Maybe I could meet you there

Maybe I could meet you there  
Maybe I could meet you there

It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?  
Maybe I could meet you there

Maybe I could meet you there  
Maybe I should meet you there 

Lilly stopped singing, and could see that almost everyone had started crying, even Oliver.

She looked over at Miley, but didn't see her anywhere, and sighed and walked back behind the audtrium curtian, and was tackled.

"Did you mean what you just said, or sang I guess?" Miley asked, and Lilly still couldn't say anything, she was too shocked to see the other girl there.

"Say something Lilly, please, I miss you so much it hurts everytime I think about you, that fight was stupid, I'm sorry, I really am, just say something, anything, please?" Miley begged, and Lilly broke out of her trance.

"I'm sorry, I should have beleived you, I know you wouldn't lie to me" she yelled, and Miley smiled, hugging the other girl close.

"Now theres something I missed these last few weeks" Miley stated, refering to the two weeks they had been fighting.

"And what would that be?" Lilly asked, just enjoying the feeling of Miley's arms around her again, and leaned a little closer.

"This" Miley whispered, before pulling the girl into a seering kiss.

**AN: I'm sorry, that sucked. Yell at me for saying it did, but it did. It SUCKED. I wanted it to be so much better. And I know that live2rite, and My Personal Rose will yell at me, or at least tell me to stop saying my stuff sucks, lol.**


End file.
